Delusion of Time
by Sexy.Grrr.Minx
Summary: ..."Remember hold tight to your friends, getting lost in the wormholes of time is not something I suggest you do.”...no longer could she feel Harry’s hand in hers...Hermione.Severus
1. Alone

**Disclaimer: **We don't own it. Any of it. 'Cause we are not clever enough. So there. Woooo. Joanne Rowling owns Harry Potter.

**Delusion Of Time**

**Chapter One**

Peeking over the mountains, which surrounded the magnificent magical school that was Hogwarts, the bright sunlight shone through every window on the east side of the castle, dowsing, the Head Girl, Hermione Granger's pillow in vibrant, white yellow light. This caused the eighteen year old brunette to twitch and slowly creak open her mocha brown orbs. Blinking away the tiredness which still clung reluctantly to her eyes she pulled back her crimson duvet.

Today was the day. The day they had been planning over six weeks solid; Gryffindor's golden trio were going to go back in time. Dumbledore had approached them at the beginning of the summer, explaining that they were to use means of an ancient, unused, magic to travel into the past and attempt to kill Voldemort, while he was young and known only as Tom Marvolo Riddle, Slytherin Prefect. Of course Harry had accepted immediately - for if this was successful his parents would be alive when he returned. Ron - after much pleading to his mother- had been allowed to embark on the journey and for Hermione the sheer curiosity and excitement had captured her almost at once, and after explaining to her parents the significance of Voldemort's death, had also decided that she would accompany her two best friends on their mission.

Placing her bare feet on the stone floor Hermione shivered, feeling goose bumps rise like a wave up her back. After throwing on her robe she could no longer feel the icy breath of an Autumn morning on her frame and slowly made her way to the bathroom, pausing to grab her toothbrush before she entered. Leaning over the sink Hermione brushed her teeth, watching her reflection as she spouted minty foam from her lips.

She had not changed an awful lot she supposed, yes her hair was more wavy than fizzy these days but it had it's moments when it forced her to resemble a fellow relative of Hagrid's, her body had not developed with as curvy features as Parvati's but it was more womanly than the muscled, Quidditch built form of the tall Ginny Weasley. All in all Hermione Granger had become a woman, not only mentally matured but physically, and she was happy with it; knowing that the likes of Cho Chang outshone her beauty did not perturb her in the slightest, Hermione knew she was attractive, no model, but she would do.

After splashing a good deal of cold water on her face Hermione changed into her clothes - a black, short sleeved shirt, with a dark maroon tank top over it and a pair of faded blue jeans. Still yawning slightly she slipped out of the common room and made her way down through the deserted castle until she reached the Great Hall. Everyone else were in their uniforms, ties askew and jumpers rumpled. However amongst the sea of gold and crimson at the Gryffindor table she spotted two boys, both donning casual clothes.

Slipping between a pretty Asian girl, Parvati Patil and a tall red headed female, Hermione smiled pleasantly at her two best friends; Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Harry, returned the grin and took a huge bite of his toast, his black hair more unruly than ever, obviously he had been running his fingers through it all morning out of nerves. Meanwhile Ron merely stared at his porridge as though the bland white stodge was something mildly interesting, his cheeks look slightly green and contrasted horribly with his flaming red hair; he was petrified about their mission.

"So, how are we all?" asked Hermione as she plucked an apple from the basket in front of her and shined it up on her sleeve until she could see an odd reflection of herself.

"Um." grunted Ron before he poked his spoon into his bowl.

Harry shook his head hopelessly at the redhead before turning to Hermione and giving her a warm smile, "I'm ok," he replied, "just a little nervous" he added quietly so that only Hermione and Ginny could hear.

As the whispering had caught the attentions of Parvati and Lavender, gossip queens of Gryffindor tower, who seemed to think that if someone was speaking in a hushed voice then they were plotting some scandal, Hermione searched around for a change of subject. Her brown eyes fell upon Snape who was sitting at the top table, fully engrossed in his eggs. Apparently scrambled egg was his weakness or maybe he was merely tying to avoid eye contact with both professors Sprout and Flitwick who were sitting either side of him and both had reputations for being very perky and cheerful in the morning; Hermione got the impression Snape really wasn't a sunrise kind of man and more of a sunset Wizard.

"Er…anyone done that essay for potions?" Harry looked up at Hermione and grinned as he too had notice the interest of the two, usually giggling girls, who had now turned away to find that they were only conversing about school.

"Nope, not yet." Answered Harry. Ginny, who being in the year below them, had tuned out of the conversation and was now staring around the hall, apparently looking for someone.

-

The plate had been cleared away and Hermione, Ron and Harry stood and took one last look around the Hall, knowing that if they failed or if Riddle got the best of them then they would never see the place they come to call home again. Breaking the uncomfortable yet peaceful silence, was the sound of Professor Mcgonagal's shoes as she approached the three Gryffindors. She coughed slightly, not wanting to intrude on their silent goodbyes, Hermione's creamy brown eyes slipped from the enchanted ceiling to her Head of House's heavily lined, stressed, face.

"Hello, Professor."

"Hello, Miss Granger. If you three wouldn't mind I have orders to take you up to Dumbledore now." Hermione tried to smile, Ron shrugged and Harry gave a short and certain nod, they all turned to follow their transfiguration teacher out of the Great Hall. Their footsteps rang unceremoniously through the corridors as they passed the occupied classrooms, no one uttering a word until they reached the stone Griffin and professor Mcgonagal spoke in a clear yet slightly croaky voice to give it the password, 'Liquorice Wands'.

The revolving stair appeared and the four began to climb up the steps which led to Dumbledore's office, they rapped upon the highly varnished, wooden door and entered the room after hearing Dumbledore's voice.

"Right, I shall not bore you with the details again. You know your mission and you know what you must do." Each of the trio nodded, all forgetting quite how to use their voices.

Smiling at them Dumbledore spoke again, "Today watching you three standing there, ready to make this sacrifice, it restores my faith in humanity, knowing that you three are ready to give up so much to do this for the good of the Wizarding world." he allowed his light blues eyes to twinkle at them.

Pulling a small pendant on a chain out of his drawer he handed it to Harry. "This is the Amulet of Pinaryok, it is a means of time travel. Slip it around your neck Harry and hold onto Miss Granger and Mr Weasley's hands, after saying the incantation to activate it, speaking clearly the date of when you want to be and it will transport you there but remember hold tight to your friends, getting lost in the wormholes of time is not something I suggest you do."

Taking in a deep breath Hermione took hold of Harry's hand, he looked at her anxious face and gave it a warm squeeze, however some of Hermione's senses seemed to not be working, she had not registered the fact her hand was clasped in another's and she could only watch as Harry's mouth moved to form the words to activate the Amulet. Suddenly their was a jerk in her navel and she began to spin, feeling Harry and Ron colliding with her, like travelling with both a portkey and floo at the same time.

She couldn't see, everything was mingling into a mass of bright colours, noises whirled through her brain and she felt her hands begin to slip…she couldn't hold on. She wasn't strong enough…she was slipping, falling…no longer could she feel Harry's hand in hers…she was lost in time. Alone.

**Ok, so me and Sianum are writing this, me, Tasha, wrote this first chapter and now Sianum just has to get her arse into gear and write the second one. Yay. Just so you know I actually am forcing Sianum to write this fic. Haha. Now review 'cause we said so.**


	2. What Year Is It?

**Greetings readers. I've finally decided to get my 'arse in gear' as Tasha so lovingly put it, and write the second chapter. Hope you find it marginally satisfactory. Reviews, remarks, comments, suggestions, insults, flames, criticisms and observations all accepted with glee. Tatty bye for now. Sianum**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, I really doubt I would be writing fanfiction about it. It all belongs to Joanne Rowling the millionaire.

-

**In the last chapter…**

_She couldn't see, everything was mingling into a mass of bright colours, noises whirled through her brain and she felt her hands begin to slip…she couldn't hold on. She wasn't strong enough…she was slipping, falling…no longer could she feel Harry's hand in hers…she was lost in time. Alone._

**Chapter Two**

A deep stupor dulled her senses. Her body cried out in agony as she lay in a twisted mass of decaying leaves and barbed thorns that gnawed against her exposed skin. Controlled breathing cautiously brought her back to semi-consciousness, causing her body to shiver uncontrollably. Gingerly, she opened her weary eyes but was met with the sight of tall looming trees that dominated her line of vision.

"This cannot of happened, this is all wrong! Where are Harry and Ron? Where am I? Am I safe?"

Anxious questions exploded in the corners of her mind producing a agonising ache between her eyes. The wind murmured through the impervious trees, catching stray leaves between its fingers and playing with them. Gently, she lifted her hand to her head to soothingly rub her temple where a fresh bout of pain had inflicted itself. As she pushed her self up conscientiously with her now grated elbows, she snapped her head in the direction of inconspicuous rustle on her left. She flicked her wand out and pointed its tip steadily at the area now under her scrutiny.

"Wh…Who's there?"

She commanded, straining her voice to add as much confidence as she could inject. When no reply came, she suspiciously lowered her wand but kept it firmly grasped in her hand. Slowly she rose from the ground, brushing off any remaining leaves and thorns that had attached themselves to her clothing. She moved with as much stealth as one could on unsteady feet. Keeping to the shadows was not hard, the voluminous trees and lush vegetation shrouded her in darkness but were not so eager to give her a clear path. She dared not risk using any magic in her new unknown territory, the possibility that it could be traced was to high.

Stumbling through the vegetation, she quickly found her self at the edge of the forest, facing Hogwarts in all its glory…20 years ago. Beaming stars littered the night sky and the weeping moon was hidden behind a cloak of wispy grey clouds. Instantly recognising Hagrid's hut, she ran over to the rickety wooden door and rasped her knuckles three times against it.

"Who's there?"

Came Hagrid's hoarse reply. He opened the door and peered out. He was faced with a unfamiliar girl with a worried look evident in her eyes. He was sure he hadn't seen her before, he would of recognised her is she were a student. She controlled her erratic breathing and blurted out

"Please, tell me what year it is."


	3. Arguments

**Disclaimer: **Now really, if we owned this we'd sue you all, milk it for all we could get, and in Sianum's opinion it would be known as Severus Snape and the Philospher's Stone.

**Delusion of Times**

**Chapter Three**

For what seemed an eternity there was darkness surrounding them, harsh wind pounded at their faces and the unforgiving bit at their faces. Harry and Ron, however, found their journey coming to an abrupt end and were thrust through what appeared to be a rip in the darkness; when they hit hard ground they looked around and found themselves in the Forbidden Forest, at night.

Pushing his glasses up higher onto the bridge of his nose Harry stared around, allowing his eyes become accustomed to the bluish darkness while all the time looking for Ron or on the look out for possible attackers. He was no fool, weather he was residing the 1940's or his present day he knew to keep his wits about him when in the Forbidden Forest at night.

The sound of somebody stumbling made him jump to his feet and grasp his hand tightly around his wand. Raising his hand which had now formed a tight fist around the thin strip of wood he heard Ron's voice say, 'Lower your wand would you, Mate.'

Harry gulped and slightly lowered the wand but mutter _Lumos_ at the same time, causing a large web of light to fan out over them.

Harry looked at Ron for a moment then span around, casting his eyes in every dark crevice of the thicket. He could see no sign of his bushy haired, female friend, Hermione. 'Where's Hermione?' he asked sharply, wondering if Ron had perhaps seen her but he held little hope as he knew Ron would have bought her to safety.

He saw the redhead shrug and his face tightened in worry. Breathing heavily Harry attempted to clear his mind so that he could think properly, surely they would have to search for her, she could have landed anywhere, yet, Dumbledore had assured them that they would not have appeared anywhere outside of the Hogwarts grounds.

'She has to be around here somewhere. Dumbledore promised that we'd stay inside the Hogwarts foundations.'

Ron nodded, his face had gone considerably pale, and his throat appeared to have lost its function as he only made croaks when trying to speak.

-

After searching tirelessly, Harry and Ron threw themselves onto a damp ridden log on the edge of the Forest. Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes forcefully, feeling, as always, the constant dull ache pulsating in his scar.

He was trying to recall weather at any point he had felt Hermione's hand slip from his. He heard Ron let out an angry noise beside him which sounded like the hiss Crookshanks made when someone, usually Neville, had stepped on the ugly ginger cat's tail.

Knowing that they had to finish their quest he stood and Ron's light blue eyes followed him. 'What're you doing, Harry?'

'C'mon, we've got to find Riddle.'

Ron gaped. 'Buh-buh-but Harry, we, Hermi-we can't, she's…'

'Look.' Harry's face hardened, 'We have to do this. Hermione knew the risks when she got involved.'

'But -'

'She wouldn't want us to give up.'

'Harry she might be in the castle.'

Running his hand frustratedly through his hair Harry growled, 'Well, if she is we will find her when we go up there.' he responded through clenched teeth.

Ron gave him a dark look that told Harry plainly his friend didn't not think much to his way of thinking, but Ron didn't understand. If Tom Riddle had never been allowed to progress to becoming Lord Voldemort then so many lives would be better: Harry's parents would be living, Mr and Mrs Longbottom would be with their son, Sirius would be still very much alive and all the ill fortunes he had bestowed upon people would be undone. For that, yes Harry would be willing to compromise searching for, what could have been a year long search, Hermione.

Placing his hand on Ron's shoulder he helped to heave his red haired friend into a standing position 'C'mon Ron, lets go find.' determination tainted his voice and ambition powered his steps as he strode, along with his friend, towards Hogwarts.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. James?

**Good day gracious reader. Welcome to the forth chapter. Alas I am attempting to write longer chapters, and we shall see here if I succeed or fail miserably. As always reviews, remarks, comments, suggestions, insults, flames, criticisms and observations all accepted with glee. **

**Pip Pip! Sianum**

**Disclaimer: **I lack the mental capacity to create books such as Harry Potter, which therefore means I do not own them.

**In the last chapter…**

_Placing his hand on Ron's shoulder he helped to heave his red haired friend into a standing position 'C'mon Ron, lets go find.' determination tainted his voice and ambition powered his steps as he strode, along with his friend, towards Hogwarts._

**Chapter Four**

"Er…its 1977" replied Hagrid.

She sprinted off leaving a very confused Hagrid in her wake. Muttering to himself in bewilderment, Hagrid stepped back inside of his hut and thought no more of the strange young girl.

Her breathing becoming unpleasantly erratic the further she ran, she slowed to a jog as she reached the Entrance Hall's great marble steps. Composing herself before she dared enter the Great Hall, she checked her now battered muggle wrist watch which read ten past eleven.

She was in luck, the majority of the students par any prefects or professors which may be on duty, would be sound asleep in their dormitories. Sticking to the shadows and treading lightly would be her only way to reach the headmasters office unnoticed and she silently blessed Harry and Ron wherever they may be for dragging her on their routine midnight outings back in their own time.

She felt a pang of fear, thinking of Harry and Ron. Where were they? Would they ever be reunited? Merlin forbid if the worse was to come, she hoped that they would survive this disastrous mission, and defeat Voldermort and save their generation and even past ones.

She had been walking absent mindedly while her mind was consumed with fear, angst and hope, and didn't realise she had strayed from the safety of the shadows until she hit something.

Something hard yet…invisible.

She stood rooted to the stop and focused on where she thought she felt something. Whipping out her wand she raised it threateningly.

"Who's there? It would be wise if you revealed yourself to me." She said dangerously, pointing her wand straight out in front of her.

The air shimmered slightly in front of her, slowly revealing black tussled hair sticking up in all angles…

Her eyes widened in shock. There standing in front of her was Harry's father. Identical to even the look of bewilderment on his face and the way his glasses were angled awkwardly on his nose. Except his eyes.

"James…" she muttered softly.

"Pardon?" He said giving her a quizzical look.

She shook herself mentally. She straightened up, dismissing his question and politely ask him to lead her to the Headmaster's office.

He slowly shook her head and said, "Erm ok, do you mind putting this over you? I'm not supposed to be out in the corridors at this time." He said carefully.

She cracked a smile at him and saw him visibly relax as he pulled the cloak over them. He had to stoop quite a bit because of their height difference to make sure there feet were covered. They walked in a somewhat uncomfortable silence until they reached the familiar gargoyle guarding the Headmasters office.

"Bring her in please Potter" came the unmistakable cheery voice of Albus Dumbledore.

James led her in past the guard and helped her mount the moving spiral staircase. She vaguely remembered Harry telling her about the Headmasters office, full of trinkets and his uncanny ability to know the exact moment you would arrive.

The circular room didn't disappoint. If the wall didn't provide a home for a sleeping portrait it was graced by a towering bookshelf seemingly bulging with knowledge. Hermione chastened her self for momentarily losing concentration for the matter in hand. Questions first, borrowing books later.

Dumbledore sat smiling behind his desk in a pair of crisp white pyjamas. Unusual for a man who customarily preferred the brighter colours of the spectrum.

"Thank you James, you may now return to your dormitory." He said freely, smiling at the young boy.

"Yes Headmaster." James replied only slight concerned that his hunger would have to wait till morning. He was to curious about this girl he walked into. Sure he hadn't meant to, he just got temporarily distracted by his thoughts instead of focusing on were he was heading. Who was she? He could of sworn she said his name when she first looked at him.

Back in the Headmaster's office, Hermione had already launched into her detailed story of her accident with time travelling and arriving it the wrong year. She became quite hysterical by the end of her tale, overwhelmed by sudden feelings of despair and hopelessness.

"Shhh my child. I will find a way to send you back to your time as soon as possible. But it may take a while. Therefore I think worthy that you to carry on your studies for the time being while I solve this problem." He smiled gently at her. She knew he would understand.

"I do believe that a re-sorting is in order, just to confirm that your current position in your house in this year." He bought over the worn and tatty hat that was previously sitting on a high bookshelf collecting dust.

Confident that nothing would have changed she placed the hat firmly on her head and waited.


End file.
